hinatakurenai
by girm
Summary: pwp


After a hard day of training, Kurenai decided to treat her squad to a treat. She took them to the nicest hot spring in all of Kohona. They entered the spring, and went to their respective sides, Shino and Kiba to the left, and Kurenai and Hinata to the right. Their rooms were only separated by a thin wall with cracks in it.

"Didn't Kurenai say this was the greatest hot spring in Kohona?" Shino asked, "It looks like a dump to me."  
"I think she meant best in a different way." Kiba said, trying to see through the wall to Kurenai and Hinata

Hinata was madly blushing as Kunerai was taking off her skimpy 2 piece. Kunerai was saying that she was 'just enjoying herself a little.'

Kiba was wide eyed now, after climbing up the wall with Shino. Shino... well no one could tell. Things got better(or more awkward) whenever Kunerai started convincing Hinata to take off her 2 piece as well. Eventually, Kunerai won the arguement and Hinata took off her 2 piece. Hinata settled into the hot springs, and, as any man would describe it, the most awesome thing ever happened. Kunerai slipped behind Hinata and began rubbing her breast. Hinata tensed, and settled, enjoying it. Kunerai lifted Hinata onto her lap and kept going. Hinata was leaning back into Kunerai, laying so that their clits were even, and since she was shorter than Kunerai, had her head lodged in between Kunerai's breast and their legs evenly split. Hinata put 2 fingers together and rubbed both her own and her sensei's clit. Kunerai jumped from behind Hinata, swept in front of her and dragged her into a kiss. '

Shino, shocked, already fell off the wall. Kiba was numbly hanging onto the wall. Shino decided that if his teammates got caught, he didn't want trouble. Shino called, "Thanks for bringing us Kunerai-sensei, but I think I'm going home." Kunerai tenderly broke the kissed and screamed, "Okay, dismissed." Shino got out, the water was irritating his bugs anyway. He did, however, send a single bug that could bring him back information and let him see through it's eyes(once returned). Hinata allowed herself to go limp whenever Kunerai laid her to float on the water while Kunerai licked her ass. Hinata was in disbelief of what was happening, but knew she wanted it.

Then Kurenai paused and made a few seals. "Futa no jutsu!" She declared, and an 8 inch boner came out where her pussy used to be, two balls dropping out of it.

Hinata was shocked, and Kiba just passed out at the sight.

"The futa no jutsu is a technique every Kunoichi should learn, it makes it so we don't even need to think about men." Kurenai says as she strokes her cock."And after a short demonstration, I'll show you how to perform it. With that Kurenai grabs hinata and

Kurenai grabs Hinata's legs, and steered hinata so that her head rested on the soide. Then she puts the tip of her cock inside the still shocked Hinata's tight ass.  
"Ready Hinata?"  
"N- N-.."  
"I'll take that as a yes." kurenai says, before shoving the rest of her length into Hinata's asshole.

She proceeded to roughly fuck the young kunoichi, stretching her tiny hole. She also fondled Hinata's breasts, which jiggled with the rough fucking, and her fingered her clit, so that all of Hinata would be pleasured.

After five minutes of just railing Hinata, who moaned and begged for the gods the whole time, she came inside Hinata's ass, then pulled out.

"How did you like that Hinata?"

Hinata, who had cried a but from the pain, wiped her tears. "It... it was wonderfull sensei Kunime."

Kunime smiled. And forcefully grabbed Hinata by the head and put her newly grown 8 inch dick into Hinata's mouth. Hinata, (being a virgin and knowing nothing about how to give a blowjob) was helpless and gave in to her sensei as Kurenai's penis started sliding in and out of her mouth.

"Thats it Hinata, your doing fine, just keep sucking", Kurenai said. Hinata responded by sucking the tip of Kurenai's 8 incher and moved her hand up to start caressing Kurenai's balls. "Oh god Hinata that feels so good, keep going" Kurenai said moaning, as Hinata moved downed and started sucking her sensei's balls in her mouth. Hinata smiled, happy that she was able to please her sensei. Kurenai started moaning heavily, and began to get more agressive. "Open your mouth, look up at me with those sexy eyes of yours". Hinata opened her mouth wider, and Kurenai began to fuck her mouth while Hinata started to gag and choke a little.

"Its ok" Kurenai said, "Just keep your mouth open, im not gonna hurt you...", and with that she shoved all of her 8 inches down Hinata's throat, and started going in and out of Hinata's mouth at an even faster rate. Hinata started to gag and choke, but it didn't matter to her, she was loving this; being used and fucked like a slave. "Oh fuck, yeah" Kurenai said, "God Hinata your so good, taking my dick like a little cute whore". The dirty talk made Hinata even more horny than she was before, and she started rapidly rubbing her clit. "Im gonna cum, oh shit" Kurenai said, and right then she slammed her dick down Hinata's throat and came. Hinata, feeling Kurenai's massive load going down her throat, couldn't take it and came as well.

Hinata swallowed every last drop, and put her mouth right back on Kurenai's dick again to suck out the last remaining drops of cum, and licking her shaft. "Sensei... that was wonderful", Hinata said.

"Who said we were finished?", said Kurenai, eyeing Hinata lustfully...


End file.
